Demon Princess Illyria
by Ryoya
Summary: Finally! After waiting and begging for years, Illyria's father has consented to letting her meet her brothers on the human plane. But while they get to know each other, something dark is lurking towards them. Barreling straight at them and her. Can they find a way to put a stop to it and put their differences beside? Or will that darkness claim what it wants. I don't own
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through Gehenna to my father's home I felt quite irritated. My father, Satan, had gone over the line in possessing my younger brother Yukio. After that he had refused to speak to anyone, not even me. His cutest daughter! I could feel the vein in my forehead begin to pulse in time with my heels on the black marble flooring.

_I swear I am going to kill him this time_, I thought as I kicked open the doors to his chambers. Sure, my father could stoop pretty low sometimes, but this? Absolutely unforgivable! I was about to start yelling at him when I saw him staring at a picture of Rin and Yukio's mother I was able to get for him. I saw through the reflection that he was crying. My anger shrunk instantly as I saw him there like that.

"Father, I wish a word with you." I said in a very respectful tone. Even though he loves me more than his own life, he can be very cruel when he was in a bad mood and his dark nature ruled. He gave the picture one last look before walking up to hug me. If God could see this now. Satan, the ruler of Gehenna and fallen prince, acting so tenderly.

"Yes darling, what do you want? A new dress perhaps?" He laughed.

"I wish to go to the world of Assiah, to see Rin and Yukio. Don't you think they should know about me?" I asked, father for the longest time forbade me from ever stepping foot on Assiah again.

Why? Because I had caused the Blue Night sixteen years ago. Well not me per say; I was just a child then. Those monks thought to try and exorcise me knowing full well it would cause me pain since I am more demon than human. I was scared and I couldn't fully control my flames when my emotions ran high; mother was killed because father had possessed her to save me. Even though the Blue Flames didn't burn her, trying to channel them with father proved to be too much. So father went on a rage and burned almost everyone there while I accidentally burned the others, when I was safe he took me here.

"You know how I feel about that. But I think you're old enough and in control enough to. You have my permission." He smiled a sad smile, and I knew he wasn't overly thrilled. But I couldn't contain my excitement. Sure I had a traumatic experience but I was willing to try. I jumped up and down in elation, hugging father in between bounces.

"Thank you daddy! I love you and I promise I won't hurt anyone! I gotta go pack!" I squealed. Skipping to the door.

"I love you to Illyria, my angel." He said though I didn't register he had spoken in my excitement.

I nearly ran to my room which was a little ways away from my father's study, and by a little ways I mean about two miles. It was easy to get lost in our giant palace, nearly twenty miles long and just as wide. Decked out in black marble and gold trim stylized in a mix of ancient Greek and medieval castle. Everywhere was lighted by the yellow flames of healing, giving off a soothing pulse that made you feel welcome. This is, unless, father was in a foul mood then the flames turned black and cold. My demon dog, or Hell Hound, Manashe barked happily as I bolted into the room.

"Can you believe it Mannie? Dad is letting me leave!" She barked at my giddy tone.

"He will, no doubt, want you to come with me. Can you even look like a normal dog?" she growled her disgust, but all the same changed to look like a German Shepard, a large one that I could ride.

"Okay, a compromise then? What do you think I should pack? Is it cold in Assiah or warm? Do you think is snows?" I asked Mannie in a flurry, to which she whined.

"I guess I could always use the Dimension bracelet dad gave me." I said. Mannie barked her agreement, happy I would stop asking her such silly questions. After putting the entirety of my wardrobe, which amounted to some four trillion dollars total, I walked back to the study where father was waiting for us with the portal ready. Packed and ready to go I stood by my father at the gate to take me to Assiah, he still looked so sad. I smiled and waved, and he returned my gesture.

"Remember, Mephisto will be waiting for you on the other side to take you to your brothers. If they are mean to you just tell me and I will send Amaimon after them!" he yelled.

"Will do! Love you!" I yelled back as I walked through the gate, it was pure darkness as we traveled through. Then as soon as it began it ended, and we was bathed in a light I never remember seeing. Mannie would though, she had been here enough times.

_I think it's called…sunlight._ I though idly looking around for Mephisto. I saw him over by a fountain; one of many at True Cross Academy. I sauntered over to him to make it look like I knew what I was seeing and not stopping at everything I have never seen before.

"Good afternoon, Princess. Your father asked me to take you to Rin and Yukio. He also said that if you wish I can enroll you here if you wish to stay." He said with a smile.

"Really? I can stay? YAY!" I said. _What are you planning with that smile? _I thought at the same time. Mannie barked.

"Good thing I had all the paperwork done, huh? Now shall we meet your brothers? They are in class now so we won't have to find them later. I do not think they will allow you dog in the classroom" He said gesturing me to a door. He took out a key and pushed it into the lock on the door. When he opened the door we stepped into a hallway that seemed to have no ceiling. I stumbled after him while still trying to see the ceiling to no avail. We stopped in front of another door.

"Here we are, Yukio is teaching now so you can meet them both if you like."

I shook my head and we went in, with me hiding behind Mephisto. I could tell there were humans inside, and I am very afraid of them for obvious reasons but Mannie gave me a reassuring nudge.

"Yukio, I am sorry to disrupt your class but I have a new student whom I think you and Rin will like very much." He said

"Not a problem chairman. Where is this new student?" Yukio asked. I peeked around my brother's arm to come face to face with a male copy of Yuri, my sort of adopted mom. He is very handsome.

"H-hello, my n-name is Illyria. I-its nice t-to meet you." I stuttered. Yukio smiled warmly.

"No need to be scared. Come on out." He said. Mephisto coughed. _Here we go._

"Actually, Yukio-kun, Illyria here is very afraid of humans. Also she is you sister so I am expecting you and Rin to look out for her." Mephisto said as he left. I was trembling, I knew I could kill them if I had to but I was still scared. Everyone stared at me, some with shock and others with anger. I could feel the daggers form the one in back with a blond stripe in the center of his head. He got up abruptly causing me to shriek a little, Mannie growled a warning.

"What the hell?! Another one of Satan's Spawn? Rin and Yukio are okay, but how can we be sure she ain't gunna kill us?!" he asked angrily. Yukio looked at the kid strongly, causing him to get back in his seat grumbling. I looked at Yukio, still shaking.

"I-if it's too m-much trouble, I can l-leave." I stuttered more from the pain with was beginning to start. Stupid illness; one of which there was no cure unless you count death as one.

"No. That's alright. They are just a tiny bit afraid of you. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? These are all Rin's friends, and I am sure they will be yours." Yukio said.

"O-okay. My n-name is Illyria Lucefinia; I am sixteen years old and have lived in Gehenna for the past eleven years." I said, gaining control over my heart. One of the guys next to the one who was yelling stood up and walked over to me, he held his hand out.

"My names Shima, nice to meet you Illyria. The guy who likes to yell is Bon, and Konekomaru is the bald one next to him." Shima said. I wasn't sure what to do, to I shake his hand? I timidly shook it in return. He grabbed me and drugs me to the first students.

"The blond girl is Shiemi and that's Rin next to her. The black haired girl over there is Kamiki." He said still holding my hand.

I realized that I was still holding Shima's hand and I jerked away with a slight gasp. Yukio glanced at his watch then addressed the class.

"Alright, we have a few minutes left of class. So then why don't we take this time to learn about our new classmate with a little Q and A?" Yukio asked. Then one named Bon was the first one up, his angry expression unchanged.

"Rin is our friend so we trust him. I don't know you so why don't you tell us where you were all this time?"

"W-well, I was living in Gehenna at the time and have been for several years. A-and no one c-can leave or enter without consulting father." I said weakly. Why do I have to share a class with humans?

_Because we are in an exorcist school?_ Yeah, that would be it.

"You really shouldn't be afraid of us, you know. If you want to fear someone, fear Yukio's pop quizzes." Shima laughed. It made me feel better, strange that I felt at ease near him. Like there wasn't a care in the world.

"So can you control the Blue Flames?" Rin asked.

"W-well yes but I am better at controlling the Green flames better. Blue burns, green lets you make illusions, red is for barriers, purple is for curses, yellow is for healing, and orange is summoning." I finished my explanation, feeling just a little smug. Rin just stared in wonder, he reminded me of a child. Strange how he was the spitting image of father.

"If you have been in Gehenna a long time, have you seen your mom yet?" Rin asked. I felt that all too familiar pain.

"N-no, my mother died a long time ago. But I have this." I said pulling out the locket Daddy gave me a few years ago. I popped it open and green flames came out spiraling to the table, settling in a sparkling image of my mother. Rin's eyes held a sadness to them, I guess he was sorry he asked me about her.

"Shortly before I went to live in Gehenna, died during the Blue Night. You wouldn't have found her body because father had it brought to Gehenna for burial."

I heard muttered apologies and even Bon's face softened. Maybe humans weren't as bad as I thought. I closed the locket and let it fall back underneath my shirt. Yes I missed my mother but then, I didn't really have memories of her other than what my father had showed me. So Rin and Yukio's mother Yuri became a surrogate for me.

Shima stepped up." Since you're new to Assiah how about we show you around?" Mannie barked at being forgotten.

"Sorry Mannie. We would like that, in fact I have a strange question. Umn, what were those white things above? Outside I mean." They all looked at me strangely.

"You mean the clouds?" the asked at once.

_So that's what they were? Clouds?_

I absently heard the bell ring and everyone was moving to leave for the day. As we walked everyone chatted idly, even Yukio added his opinion every now and then. When Rin turned the knob on the door to the outside, I was momentarily blinded by the light in the…._What was it called again? Oh! The sky. _

"Hey I didn't notice before, but your eyes are pretty cool. One green and the other blue." Rin said smiling.

"U-umn Yukio, Rin? I-if its o-okay can I c-call you b-b-brother?" I asked timidly, maybe they will laugh at me or get mad.

"Sure!" they said together. I was so happy; I was finally going to get the family and friends I always wanted! Everyone was sitting down to lunch when I noticed I hadn't got one.

"You wanna share Illyria?" asked Shima, holding his lunch out to me.

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you. I'll just go grab something from one of the stores here. I shall be right back!" I said as I bounced off.

"So we have a new sister." Rin said through a mouthful.

"Did you think we were the only ones?" Yukio asked.

"No. but it's weird. She didn't know what the sky or clouds were. Do you really suspect something bad from such an innocent looking girl?" Shima and the rest nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, guess we will just have to watch her and be careful."

The finished eating in silence and still the mystery new sister had yet to return. They were all starting to get worried. They were braking into groups to go off to find her when a scream pierced their thoughts. Shima was the first to run to the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Shima and the others rounded a corner that the scream came from, there were other students crowded around. So many that they Ex-wires had to push some out of the way until the burst forth from the mob. There, lying in the grass was Illyria completely unconscious with Mannie snarling at anyone who came near her. Yukio went to check her while Rin and Shima asked around to see if anyone saw what happened. Everyone said they got here after they heard her scream.

"Yukio-kun!" whispered a voice. Yukio looked down to see a small dog.

"Chairman, what happened?" Yukio hissed.

"She didn't tell you? Oh well not my place then. Take her to the dorms and I will be there shortly." Mephisto said as he trotted off. Yukio picked up the small girl and carried her bridal style. Someone this light and frail is a child of Satan? Yukio thought to himself, he laughed at the thought until he felt a chill go down his spine. It looked like Rin and the others felt the same thing, but what was it? A demon? Yukio motioned for the others to follow the short trip didn't seem to take any time at all. And just as he said, Mephisto was waiting with a very large syringe. Mannie wagged her tail worriedly.

"Glad you could make it." he said.

"And what will that do?" Rin snapped. Guess you're still edgy huh? I sent to him.

"Simple her human body is weak; this will keep her strength up as long as she takes it." Mephisto grinned. Then just sauntered over to her and injected it before Rin or any of the others could stop him. The second it entered her blood stream, she spiked a fever. Even with her fever she looked more angel than a demon.

"Secondly that chill you felt was Satan trying to talk to you. You have to give him permission to or you just will keep getting that feeling." He stated as he vanished behind the dorms. Everyone was now nervous. _Satan trying to talk to us? Why?_ Rin sent. I shook my head. Then we heard it and everyone force at the voice that could freeze fire and melt glaciers.

"So how was my daughters first day of school?" asked the stranger leaning against the door frame of the entrance to Yukio and Rin's dorm. The guy was truly terrifying, at about seven feet tall with black hair down to his shoulders. He wore black leather pants with a black sleeveless shirt and biker boots. With leather fingerless glove and an eye patch across his right eye. His tail swaying slightly yet as angry as a cobra ready to strike. Everything about him screamed evil, Yukio looked to the others seeing them tremble.

"Who are you?!" I asked trying to keep my own voice from shaking. He just looked at me with an arrogant and amused look.

"Aw, I'm hurt. You don't recognize the face of your own dad?" He asked. He walked right up to me and shoved his arm right through me. "Don't look so worried, my soul is the only thing here. An yes, contrary to popular opinion, I do actually have one."

_Listen well everyone, I am placing the only thing I care about in your protection. If you fail or hurt her in any way, I will personally drag you to Hell and make the Saw movies look like a fun trip to Disney. _His words echoed in our heads as he evaporated into mist, the guy was truly scary. And all he wanted was to make sure his daughter was safe? This day is getting stranger and stranger. I looked at everyone and they seemed fine, no longer were they scared.

"Alright let's get inside." I said.

Illyria was dreaming, or she hoped she was anyway. She was lying on a table, looking through a child's eyes and thinking childish things. She looked around at the people gathered around and in front of her. They were chanting something she couldn't understand, something she was afraid of. He mother lay on the floor; she wasn't moving save for the steady rise and fall of her chest.

_Mommy! Daddy help! I'm scared!_ Her child-like mind thought franticly. Her mother was strong and brave; she wasn't the kind of person to leave her daughter strapped to a table frightened. Something was very, very wrong. A man to her left dipped his hand in a gold bowl and splashed her with it, where ever the liquid touched burned her like fire. She screamed out in agony, _why is this happening? What is happening?_

"Please stop! You're hurting me!" She begged but no one seemed to care. Except for one man who whispered at her. Her hearing was always better; the man was all the way across the room.

"It's alright, we are trying to help you. Poor child, she doesn't even know she's possessed." He murmured. The man splashed her again, the welts from the liquid formed quickly. Even through her clothes the pain was unbearable. Her mother began to move, within minutes her mother was throwing people around like the weighed no more than dolls.

"Its okay baby, Mama is going to get you out of here. Okay? I need you to not be scared." Her mother shouted. She tried as hard as she could, but she was still so scared. _Why were these people hurting her? _She heard her mother scream and looked over to see what was the matter. Her mother was writhing on the floor, flames licking their way up her arm to engulf her whole body. She had apparently been knocked into a lamp. There strapped to a table, surrounded by strangers who hurt her, she watched as her mother died.

_No!_ Her mind roared.

Still locked away in her younger self's body, Illyria felt her own horror, pain, and hatred. Something inside her snapped. Gone was any soul reflected in her own eyes, it was replaced by something that had no problem killing any- and everyone. The shackles erupted in blue flames until they were nothing but ashes. She hissed in pain as some poured more water on her, then looked to him and he too burst into blue flames. She looked around at the people and one by one all were engulfed in a raging blue pyre. She walked to the door, passed the one who was whispering at her right to the door. Once a normal looking door, it twisted into a gateway with large eyes. _Go through it angel. Daddy is on the other side waiting for you. _Her father's voice said clear as day. Illyria as a child around the age of five walked through it. _Daddy help me!_ That was her last thought before she woke up to the sound of screaming.

Illyria stayed very still until she understood what was around her, she felt warm and that she was lying on something soft. _A bed, maybe? _People were shouting next to her, she could tell that everyone was here. She opened her eyes to see Rin standing next to her. _What is going on? And why are they yelling so loud. _She whined.

"What the hell do you mean she doesn't remember ever being here?!" Rin asked angrily.

"That's what Kuro said. After she went to Gehenna, Satan locked away her memories to help her cope with the tragedy. Enough to where she won't remember that she did the act but that it had happened." Yukio said softly, there was a note of anger in his voice as well.

"So you want us to believe that the Blue Night was cause by her?" Bon shouted. I head a smack. "OW! Why did you hit me you bastard?"

"Don't shout so loud! You might wake her!" Rin hissed.

"But she said she was sixteen. She would have been a baby at the time." Konekomaru said.

"True, but she doesn't age like we do; she chose to go into stasis for a while so her body could get used to the differences in Gehenna. Apparently while in stasis the body and mind don't age." Yukio said, he is smart. Illyria felt a sharp pain go through her; suddenly she couldn't hear them anymore. They were still talking but there was no sound at all. Then for no reason she fell into a deep sleep again.

"Hey! You gunna sleep all day? Come on, its Saturday! We are gunna show you around!" Rin said cheerily. I blinked my eyes to clear the sleep from them, and looked at Rin oddly. _What happened yesterday_? She thought. She remembered going to Assiah and meeting Rin and the others. She went to go get something to eat, the rest was all a blank.

"Hey brother, did I feint or something?" I asked him.

"Yeah but it was just a fever. Mephisto said that it would take some time to adjust to Assiah again." He said a little hastily. I got up and looked around there was a single bed in the whole room. There was a desk and vanity in front of the windows. And a huge closet on the other side.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, this is your room! Nice ain't it? The chairman had a construction crew in here all last week for you."

"So where are you taking me today? Oh and what is a Saturday?" I asked blushing.

"Saturday is a day of the week in Assiah, and we are taking you to see everything this being your first time here. Now I will leave you to your privacy. When you're done, mine and Yukio's room is right next door." He said smiling then shut the door behind him. Alone with my thoughts I tried to remember what happened yesterday to no avail. I ignored it and got dressed, in a plain blue shirt and very faded blue jeans. I pulled my biker boots on and quickly brushed my hair and teeth before going to find Rin and Yukio. I stopped in front of their door, pulling out my locket to stare at it before walking inside. Everyone was here, and they were talking loudly.

"Uh, good m-morning everyone." I stuttered. Everyone said good morning and tried to decide what I should she first. Rin, Shiemi, and Shima said about going to the amusement park. Yukio said that a tour of the school would be better, so that I wouldn't get lost. Bon and Kamiki didn't look like they wanted to be here at all.

"Maybe we should let Illyria-san decide." Konekomaru said. They all looked at me waiting for an answer.

"W-well the ch-chairman thought a-about that already, and asked Mannie to be my g-guide." I finished weakly and she barked. Rin, Shiemi, and Shima looked happy. Yukio had a smile; I think he wanted to go to the amusement park too. Speaking of…

"U-umn, wh-what is and amusement p-park?"

"You'll see!" they cheered. As we walked Shima and Rin asked me questions about what Gehenna was like, Mannie departed to go get a lay of the school. I sighed and tried to answer as best I could. I used my green flames to show them what it would look like. When I was satisfied that they saw what he was like, I tried to answer their questions as best I could.

"Gehenna is divided in a sense; Father's palace is in the seventh division. That is where father, I and the Eight Demon Kings live. The first division is where humans in purgatory are, division two through four are for the crimes they committed. Division four is for the worst, while division two is more for petty things. Division five is a nursery of sorts, it is where all demons are born and cared for until they are old enough to learn their abilities and the rules to which they have to follow. And division six is like a dormitory, divided into categories." I said feeling good that I got through it without stuttering like an idiot.

"What kind of categories?" Shiemi asked. I sighed trying to think of a way to explain it.

"There are five dormitories in all, one for each type of demon. From there they are further divided into power levels."

"What are the rules?" Bon asked.

"Well, number one is that the penalty for harming me in any way is death. The second is that demons are to treat each other with respect. Third is that no demon may take the life of another unless ordered to by my father. Which never happens." We rounded the corner and I stopped dead in my tracks to stare at the giant metal structures in front of me. I knew how to read and write, so I understood the sign was saying amusement park. Rin and the others waved to me, beckoning me onward. Yukio placed a hand on my shoulder and led me inside; fully aware of my increasing fear.

"Don't worry; no one here is going to bother you. And if they do, your big brothers will put the hurt on them." Yukio said warmly. I could feel my courage growing; I walked with Yukio to a cotton candy stand. I just looked at it like I was staring at a swamp demon. Very disgusting creatures to look at. I saw everyone eating it so I took a bite as well; it was so sweet that my jaw ached. _Oh this is good!_ I thought happily. What other wonders is Assiah capable of?

"How do you like it?" Shima asked.

"It is so good! We don't have anything like this in Gehenna." I smiled at him, he blushed and looked away. Did I say something wrong?

"Hey little sis! Come on the roller coaster is next!" Rin shouted. They drug me to one of the giant metal structures to stand in line. So this is what it is? A roller coaster?

We got through the line quickly and got a train of small cars to ourselves. I sat upfront with Rin followed by Shima and Konekomaru, Bon and Kamiki, and Shiemi and Yukio in back. Rin was showing me how to strap in, telling me that they were for our safety. The train started to climb a huge hill and I was amazed at how high up we were. I was about to ask Rin something when we launched over the side of the hill at a very high speed. Shiemi and Kamiki were screaming while everyone else was laughing so hard we couldn't seem to catch a breath. As soon as it had started the ride was over and we were getting off. Shiemi was still shaking when we got down the stairs of the ride.

"That was so much fun! I should tell father to get one!" I laughed as they stared at me. I was getting uncomfortable.

"W-what is it?"

"They don't like you father." Kamiki said rather bluntly. I blinked a few times, not really understanding why. My dad was great; he had his moments, but still. He was kind and caring; always spending time with me playing games and such.

"That's silly. My dad is a great man, he doesn't hurt anyone intentionally. You really should meet him, I am sure you'd like him. Of course there are times when he is in a bad mood, but that's rare." I said, though it seemed to make everyone more upset. Konekomaru looked sad while Bon looked angrier than normal.

"You wanna know why we don't like your dad? Just a few months ago, he killed the guy who raised Rin and Yukio. And they looked at him like as their father. Then there is also the Blue Night." Bon spat. I just stared at him, what he was talking about couldn't be true.

"That wasn't his fault! It was an accident! And he only hurt Mr. Fujimoto because he wanted Rin to come live with us! So that I could finally have a friend and brother! You don't know anything thats true about him! So how dare you judge him so harshly!" I yelled feeling the tears threatening to spill out.

"And the Blue Night was everyone's fault! They thought I was possessed and threw holy water at me which burned my skin so bad my legs are covered in scars! I was afraid and feeling a pain worse than anything you could ever imagine. I lost control and so did my dad! Any of your fathers or mothers would have done the same for you!" I turned on my heels and ran away from them, trying to hide my tears. Not bothering to listen to the protests of Yukio. I ran until my legs could barely hold my own weight, I sat down under a tree as the rain fell and thunder sounded. I just sat there letting my tears flow with the rain; I couldn't tell if my shirt was soaked from the rain or my tears.


End file.
